parodia de bakugan
by AkiranoSabaku
Summary: genial yo que sin querer borre la parodia y la tengo que subir otra vez, los bakugan se fueron a la casa de la tia preyina...y los peleadores se quedan solos ¿que locuras harán? snif perdi todos los comentarios...que boluda
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy aburrida asi que voy a hacer un fic!**

**NADIE POV**

los bakugan fueron a la casa de tía preyina (tía de preyas) a cuidarla porque tenia varicela, por eso tuvieron que ir unas semanas…¿Qué hacen los peleadores sin ellos?

Como si fuera cualquier otro día fueron al negocio de Runo para comer algo, pero esta vez sucedió algo distinto por eso Julie toca la puerta.

Runo habré dramáticamente la puerta y canta:

Runo:¿Quién es?

Julie: soy yo

Runo: ¿Qué vienes a buscar?

Julie: a ti

Runo: ya es tarde

Julie: ¿Por qué?

Runo: porque ahora soy yo la que quiero estar sin ti por eso vete olvida mi nombre mi cara mi casa y pega la vuelta

Julie: jamás te pude comprender….

Runo: me olvide como seguía

Julie: yo también…

Shun: terminaron aleluya, ya me estaban dando dolor de cabeza

Julie: (improvisa una canción) entre nosotros hay un amargado

Runo: ¿Cuál es?

Julie: es el ninja de pelo negro

Runo:¿Qué quiere?

Julie. Entrar al negocio

Runo:¿para que?

Julie: para ver a Alice

Shun: cállate! Dejen de molestar!

Dan: no le sigas la corriente, además de cantar mal son unas tontas.

Julie: (volviendo a cantar) entre nosotros hay otro amargado.

Runo: ¿Cuál es?

Julie: el castaño que usa el atributo pyrus

Runo: ¿Qué quiere?

Julie: entrar

Runo: ¿para que?

Julie: para comerse todo lo que halla en la heladera.

Dan: eso es muy cierto

Cuando todos creían que Runo y Julie nunca dejarían de cantar sus esperanzas volvieron y entraron.

**Jiji….lo que hace uno cuando esta aburrido! Bueno me voy a escribir el segundo capitulo! Espero que les guste y pliss dejen reviews! bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy aburrida asi que voy a hacer el segundo capitulo de mi fic….**

**NADIE POV**

Todos ya habían entrado y estaban sentados charlando.

Marucho estaba con su nueva computadora jugando, Dan durmiendo arriba de la mesa, Runo preparando la comida y Julie tenia una cuchara pegada en la cara, y Shun no hacia nada (como siempre)

Entra Alice por la puerta

Todos: hola Alice

Julie: (en susurro) mira a Shun

Shun estaba en la misma posición hace como 7 minutos mirando a Alice.

Dan: mira lo voy a pinchar con el tenedor.

Pin pin pin pin en el brazo de Shun.

Marucho: no se da cuenta

Dan: ¿y si le tiramos un balde de agua?

Marucho: pásale la mano por la cara

Eso hizo Dan.

Shun: ¿eh? ¿Qué paso?

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaj

Julie: que tal si después de comer hacemos algo

Alice:¿Qué podemos hacer?

Todos con mirada pensativa…

Julie: tirarse del avión de Marucho con paracaídas!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Comieron y después fueron a la casa de Marucho a subirse al avión.

Dan: yo primero…wiii!

Shun: ahora yo…wiii!

Runo: wiii!

Alice: wiii!

Julie: acá voy yo! Wiii

Marucho: wiii!

Una vez que todos allan aterrizado…

Julie: ¿Dónde esta dan?

Dan: auxilio! Ayudenme! Estoy etorado en el arbol!

Julie: parece un barrilete aplastado por un camion

Dan: bajenme!

Shun: mmm…. Lo veo en una mala situación…¿alguien tiene tijeras?

Marucho: aca hay unas

Clac clacl clacl….

Dan: aaaaaaaaaay! Me pinchaste!

Shun: me lo debías

Julie: miren esa lucecita!

Runo: ooh!

Dan: se esta acercando

Shun: se acerca mas

Alice: y mas…

plic!

Julie: se apago!

Marucho: ¿que era eso? Mieren se volvio a prender!

Lucecita extraña: yo soy tu padre!

Todos: ¿?

Lucecita extraña: exacto…yo soy el padre de ustedes ana y Federico

Todos:¿?

Shun: no te confundiste ellos por allá…anda dos cuadras y después dobla a la derecha y va a aver una casa blanca de dos pisos, es esa.

Lucecita extraña: muchas gracias, disculpen las molestias.

Todos: (shock)

Dan. ¿Qué fue eso?

Julie: me parece que era Freddy Mercury

Alice: suena mi celular…¿hola quien habla?

Vocecita extraña: yo…

Alice: ¿Quién es yo?

Vocecita extraña: yo quien en mas va a ser!

Alice: ¿Joe Jonas?

Vocecita extraña: no

Alice: ¿Nick Jonas?

Vocecita extraña: no

Alice: ¿Kevin jonas?

Vocecita extraña: no

Dan: ya se es Jonny Depp!

Vocecita extraña: oh por todas las voces extrañas del cielo! Claro que no! Soy (chan chan chan) la llamada!

Runo: que tonto ya sabemos que hiciste una llamada…

Vocecita extraña: no, yo soy la llamada!

Alice: ok…¿Qué rayos quieres? Que te preste un peine para sacarte todos los pelos de la cara? Andas por todas partes como un zombi, y ¿Cómo vez? Si tenes todos lo pelos alfrente d ela cara y…

Vocecita extraña: no…escucha vengo a decirte algo importante, a todos ustedes…

Todos: ¿Qué?

Vocecita extraña: les quedan siete dias…

Pi pi pi pi

Alice: corto… ay dios mio que horrible!

Shun: ¿tienes miedo porque me quedan siete dias?

Alice: no la llamada duro mucho me gaste todo el credito!

Shun: ah -.-

Marucho: llamare a la llamada para pedirle que los siete dias entiesen después de las prubeas…

Todos: nononononononononono!

Marucho: bueno le preguntare desde que dia comienza si es hoy o mañana…(esperando que atiendan el telefono)

Alice: ¿estas usando mi celular?

Marucho: no el mio…

Vocecita extraña 2:¿hola? Si oficina de la llamada ¿Qué necesita?

Marucho: ah queria hacer una pregunta a la llamada…

Vocecita extraña 2:aguarde un segundo…

Marucho: pusieron la cancion de dora la exploradora!

Todos: -.-

Contestador: si piensa que la llamada es fea presione 1, si piensa que la llamada no duerme bien presione 2, si quiere tener una muerte con una sierra presione 3, si la quiere tener una muerte con un pastelito de frutilla presione 4….

Dos horas después…

Contestador: si quiere hacerle una pregunta a la llamada presione 230894

Marucho: aleluya! (presionando 230894)

Contestador: aguarde unos segundos…

Dan: otra vez la canción de dora la exploradora

Vocecita extraña 3: hola ¿Qué necesita?

Marucho:¿se encuentra la llamada? Necesito hacerle una pregunta

Vocecita extraña3: lo sentimos ya son las 3 y cerramos asta luego

Pi pi pi pi

Todos: noooooooooooooooo!

Julie: vamos a tener que contraatacar! Mmm… alguien de nosotros que se paresca a la llamada…tu Shun!

Shun: ¿Qué? Yo no me paresco a la llamada!

Julie: tenes pelo negro y largo si te lo pones para delante sos igual…pero te vas a tener que poner un estido blanco o algo parecido…

Shun: yo no me voy a poner un vestido!

Dan: es ponerte un vestido o nuestro fin!

Shun: ponete una peluca y hacelo voz!

Dan: ¿me prometen que el vestido va a ser de marca?

Todos: si, si claro como digas!

Continuara…

**XD no se que tiene que ver la llamada con esta parodia…bueno no importa! Espero que les alla gustado, dejen reviews! bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy aburrida asi que sigo con el fic! Y gracias a los que comentaron! Fueron mis primeros reviews!**

**NADIE POV**

Dan: perdimos un dia y nos quedan 6¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Runo: no lo se pero…tenemos que hacer algo y rapido

Julie: deberiamos hacer todas las cosas que nunca hemos hecho

Shun: a mi me gusta mas la idea de poner trampas por todos lados y esas cosas…

Marucho: ¿no era que no te gustaba vestirte de mujer?

Shun: no hablo el vestido dije trampas no vestido!

Marucho: pero tu seras la carnada

Shun: -.-

Pasaron los dias y esa noche la llamada volvia…estaban todos en el cuarto de marucho esperando…

Marucho: estoy aburrido ¿y si jugamos con mi colección de Barbies? Tengo desde la primera que salio hasta la mas nueva

Todos: O_O

Marucho: creo que no les gusto la idea…

Runo: que fue ese ruido?

Shun: voy a ir a ver

Alice: que valiente!

Julie: antes te quiero confesar algo shun…algo que nunca se lo dije a nadie…

Shun: (asustado por lo que puede decir julie) ¿Qué?

Julie: yo puse la manteca derretida en el piso de tu habitación para que resbalaras y caigas en un barril de juego de naranja!

Shun: y yo fui que gaste tu esmalte de uñas y dejarte en shock por un mes y medio!

Marucho: y yo fui el que soborno a la maestra para que Shun se saque un 4 en la prueba de matematica!

Runo: y yo fui la que rompí la ventana de Dan jugando al tenis!

Dan: y yo fui el que destruyo el supermercado tirando todos los jabones arriba de Runo, yo fui el que incendio la cocina de Julie asiendo que su perro caniche blanco quedara negro y sin pelo, yo fui también el que tiro al agua la mochila de Shun con sus tareas y la carpeta de todo un año! También fui yo el que choco el avión de Marucho contra un arbusto después con un basurero y hasta choque a joe! Y también el que me equivoque y compre calzoncillos con florcitas y caritas felices de Messenger! Si todo es mi culpa! Y cuando tire una maseta desde mi balcón y callo en la cabeza de Alice! También regalarle un chocolate a naga para su cumpleaños mientras que el quería un estuche para su nuevo celular! Soy culpable soy culpable!

Runo: quede limpia durante meses…

Shun: gracias a Dan y a Marucho me va mal en la escuela…

Julie: Pupi el te hiso eso! Como pudiste!

Marucho: era mi avion favorito…

Alice: por razon tenia un chichón del tamaño de mi hydranoid

Shun: ¿ya terminaron sus confeciones?

Dan: Shun amigo solo quiero decirte que…vete vamos ¿que

esperas? La llamada esta por la casa y tu aquí parloteando!

Shun llego al living gigante de Marucho y diviso a alguien sentada en el sillón viendo Titanic y llorando desconsoladamente.

Vocecita extraña (osea la llamada): snif snif…es tan triste…

Shun: ¿quieres que te alcance un pañuelo?

Vocecita extraña: si por favor y toma el plato tráeme mas palomitas de maíz.

Shun fue hasta la cocina preparo mas palomitas de maíz y fue e buscar un pañuelo.

Vocecita extraña: gracias…y toma esta tarjeta mi trabajo aquí termino.

Shun tomo la tarjeta y la leyó:

_¿Estas enojado con una persona? ¿La odias tanto y no te la aguantas más? Llama al 089008075044032 y llegaremos en siete días a quitarte a esa persona que te provoca tanto malestar!_

_No nos hacemos cargo por si nos equivocamos de persona._

Shun: gracias la guardare por las dudas si Dan esta muy pesado…

Shun volvió a la habitación de Marucho…

Alice: volviste! Estas vivo! Bueno ahora lo mas importante ¿me trajiste una tarjeta para recargar mi celular?

Shun: no, pero traje palomitas de maíz

Dan: si que rico…

Runo: te las comiste todas! Yo quería por lo menos una buaaaa!

Julie: vamos Runo no llores…snif snif…solo eran unas…ricas…deliciosas palomitas de maíz…y este glotón de porquería se las comió todas…buaaaaaa!

Dan: tenia hambre…

Marucho: ¿Cómo es posible? Si mientras Shun se fue al living tu te comiste 47 vestidos de mis Barbies, sus dos mini televisores y hasta 4 Barbies!

Dan: XD

Shun: aun tengo una duda..

Todos: ¿Cuál?

Shun: ¿Qué era esa pequeña lucesita que vimos en el parque?

Julie: ¿ no era Freddy Mercury?

Shun: si creo que si…

Marucho: Dan tendra que pagar por todo lo que hiso!

Shun: tendras que volver a hacer mis tareas…

Alice: dejar que te tire una maseta en la cabeza…

Runo: vas a comer mucho, mucho jabon…wuajajaj wuajajaja

Julie: ponerle extensiones blancas a mi caniche!

Dan: ups…

Continuara…

**Jaja pobre Dan…bueno no importa XD espero que les halla gustado! Después voy a hacer el tercer capitulo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy aburrida de empezar siempre el fic diciendo que estoy aburrida…**

**NADIE POV**

Shun: estoy aburrido…

Dan: yo igual y tengo hambre…

Alice: ay no! Suena mi celular! Otra vez!

Hydranoid: alice? Hola como estas

Alice: que suerte esta vez no es… nada no importa ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Hydranoid: y…miramos un rato el televisor cuando tía preyina cruzo la calle y se la llevo por delante un camión

Alice: ay dios! ¿esta bien?

Hydranoid: si esta bien…bueno tengo que colgar que se me cae el teléfono arriba chau!

Pi pi pi pi

Alice: nooooooooooooooooooo!

Shun: ¿que paso?

Alice: me gaste otra vez el crédito! Nada mas habia cargado 10 pesos y se me fueron volando!

Marucho: vamos todos a hacer una fiesta a la casa de Shun!

Shun: noooooooo

Todos: siiiiiiiiii

Shun: noooooooo

Todos: siiiiiiiiiii

Shun: noooooooo

Todos: siiiiiiiiiii

Marucho: bue ya esta..vamos!

Mientras estaban en el avión…

Dan: ¿puedo manejar?

Marucho: después de lo que hiciste ni loco

Alice: ahora que me acuerdo le tenia que tirar una maseta a Dan

Dan: ups…

Alice le tiro una maseta, Runo le puso 15 jabones en la boca…6 de ellos fueron tragados porque Dan tenia hambre, Shun le hizo hacer sus tareas porque si no le hacia una patada ninja, Julie lo obligo a comprar extensiones para su caniche y cuando salgan de la fiesta de Shun tendría que ir a la casa a ponerle las extensiones a Pupi.

Marucho: llegamos!

Shun: u.u

Una vez en casa de Shun…

Runo: vengan miren lo que encontré en esta habitación…

Shun: es un ropero, nunca lo habia visto…

Marucho: ¿creen que podemos entrar para ver?

Los chicos entraron al ropero y…

Julie: ¿Qué es esto? Miren es nieve!

Dan: mmm… que rica que es la nieve….

Runo: miren ¿Qué es eso?

En el centro del bosque habia un palo de escoba con una linterna atada en la punta.

Marucho: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Dan: es un fauno!

Fauno: hola soy el fauno Tumingi

Runo: señor Tumingi ¿que es este lugar?

Tumingi: es el maravilloso mundo de Tarnia

Todos: ¿tarnia?

Los chicos fueron a la casa del señor Tumingi, luego volvieron al cuarto y al otro día fueron a visitarlo cuando…

Runo: ¿Dónde esta el señor Tumingi?

Dan: miren acá hay una nota…mmm…dice….

Shun: no sabe leer! Yo la leo:

_El dueño de esta morada, Fauno Tumingi ,esta bajo arresto por alta traición contra su majestad imperial Lassie, reina de Tarnia, señora de Cait Panaden, emperatriz de las islas solitarias, etc._

_también se le acusa de hacer amistad con los humanos enemigos de la profecía._

Dan: ay que rescatar a Tumingi!

Salieron a fuera, y después de horas de caminar se encontraron con dos zorrinos.

Zorrino: mira querida son los humanos de la profecía!

Zorrina: oh! Nunca creí vivir para ver este día!

Todos:¿?

Zorrino: ¿ustedes son los de la profecía?

Dan: depende de lo que diga la profecía…

Zorrino: es sobre seis humanos se hacen pasar por nuestros reyes y destruir nuestro bello país de Tarnia, pero Lassie verdadera reina de Tarnia los fumigara.

Dan: espere que hablo con mis amigos…

Todos se juntaron alrededor de Dan excepto los zorrinos

Alice. acá no hay señal! Yo me largo!

Dan: y nos quieren fumigar!

Runo: ¿Qué hay del señor Tumingi?

Shun: que se las arregle, yo me voy!

Julie: vamos tenemos que encontrar el palo con la linterna atada

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron mientras los zorrinos los perseguían, enseguida pasaron entre los arbustos y cayeron fuera del ropero, se dieron cuenta que en su mundo no pasaron ni dos segundos.

Abuelo de Shun: ¿Qué hacían todos escondidos en el ropero?

Shun: si te lo contamos no nos vas a creer

Abuelo de Shun: hay que ver…

Runo: todo esto me suena ¿lo conocen de algún lado?

Marucho: si es verdad….no nunca lo escuche

Julie: yo tampoco

Alice: ni yo

Dan: tengo hambre

Julie: quiero hacer un caraoke

Alice: quiero mas crédito para mi celular

Marucho: quiero una Barbie nueva

Shun: tengo sueño

Runo: quiero golpear algo

Marucho: tengo una idea!

Todos: ¿Cuál?

Marucho: el otro día estaba aburrido y…

Todos: quien no!

Marucho: decidí construir una maquina que sirve para mostrarte tu mas grande sueño!

Dan: yo voy primero!

Shun: segundo!

Julie: tercera!

Alice: cuarta!

Runo: quinta!

Marucho: segun… foo siempre quedo ultimo

Buscaron el invento de Marucho en su avión, prepararon todo y Dan se metió ¿Cuál será el mas grande sueño de Dan? Véanlo en

el próximo episodio…

**XD el sueño de Dan…¿ya e lo imaginan? Jajaja este capitulo fue dedicado a mis libros de Narnia, por ahí si hubo alguno que no entendió a que película le hacia la burla…bueno no tengo nada mas que decir bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa! Miren no empecé diciendo que estoy aburrida aleluya! Jaja bueno al fic…**

**DAN POV**

Estaba en un lugar muy extraño lleno de comida…¡que hermoso lugar!

Primero pase por la seccion de pastas…habia de todo…

Dan: primero recorro el lugar y después empiezo a comer

Vi todas las pastas que me puede imaginar después pase a otras secciones…

Primero a la de carnes…

Después a la de los lácteos ahí no pude contenerme a tomarme un baso de leche por que ya tenia mucha sed de caminar…me canso enseguida

Después de caminar tanto me encontre con la seccion de postres

Dan: estoy en el cielo! Y ya termine el recorrido seguramente voy a poder empezar a comer todo lo que yo quiera siiiii!

Corrí todo lo que pude hacia la montaña de postres…estaba a punto de morder uno…ya casi llegaba…noooo!

Marucho: ¿Cómo te fue?

Dan: buuuuaaa solo alcance a tomar un baso de leche buaaaaaa

Runo: seguro que fue sobre comida

Julie: para mi que soñó que se caso conmigo

Runo:(enojada) te apuesto $50 que dan soñó con comida

Dan: lo siento Julie pero soñé con comida…como siempre

Julie saco $50 y se los dio a Runo

Runo: con esto me compro nuevos juegos de mesa de detectives!

Alice: me das $10 pesos para recargar mi celular…porfaa!

Runo: Salí adicta a la recarga de celular

Shun: me toca a mi!...

Todos: ¿?

Marucho: se durmió…

Julie: entonces yo quiero ir!

Runo: yo voy con vos espero que soñemos con un caraoke…

Las dos entraron…y de repente estaban en un escenario

Runo: miren esta decorado de halloween….

Julie: si es halloween ya se que canción cantar!

Runo: la de Justin Bierber

Julie: exacto!

Runo y Julie empezaron a cantar la canción "Baby" de Justin Biever

**And I was like**

**Baby, baby, baby ooh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we ain't together**

**And I wanna play it cool**

**But I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything**

**I'll buy you any ring**

**Cause I'm in pieces**

**Baby fix me**

**And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm goin down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

Runo: ¿por que el publico esta llorando?

Julie: creo que no les gusta Justin Bieber

Runo: ¿Qué otra canción podemos cantar?

Julie: ¿y si contamos chistes?

Runo: bueno…

Julie: mama! Mama!

Runo: yo no soy tu mama!

Julie: pero seguime la corriente…¿Qué no ves que es parte del chiste?

Runo: ups ¿Qué hijo… o hija lo que seas?

Julie: en la escuela me dicen jabón en polvo

Runo: no te preocupes, Ariel.(susurra) es malísimo!

Julie: bueno espera que me encuentre otro…aca…No es lo mismo, los dolores de las piernas que las piernas de Dolores.

Runo: No es lo mismo, me río en el baño que me baño en el río

Julie: No es lo mismo la tormenta se avecina, que la vecina se atormenta….(susurro) ya se me terminaron de esos

Runo: (susurro) busca otros!

Julie: ¿Cómo se llama el campeón de buceo japonés?  
Tokofondo.  
¿Y el subcampeón?  
Kasitoko.

Runo: jajajajaja lo entendí….le decían jabón en polvo porque se llamaba Ariel…como el jabón en polvo! jajaja

Julie: -.-

Marucho: aleluya ya terminaron

Alice: me toca…

Entro y salio enseguida

Alice: adivinen que soñé!

Todos: que estabas en un mundo lleno de tarjetas para recargar tu celular…

Alice: suena mi celular…¿hola?

Lucecita extraña: nos volvemos a encontrar

Alice: Freddy Mercury! Cuanto tiempo…¿Cómo estas?

Lucecita extraña: necesito que vallan al mercado a comprar unas cosas por mi…

Shun: y ¿Por qué?

Lucecita extraña: porque yo…soy tu padre

Shun: si papi

Dan: vamos de paso me como algo

Todos se estaban llendo hasta que…

Shun: alice tengo que decirte algo…

Julie: uuuhh quiero escuchar eso!

Dan: ¿de que hablan?

Runo: nada tonto, nada.

Alice: ¿bueno que me ibas a decir?

**No estoy muy inspirada el próximo capitulo va a ser dramático muy dramático… empieza el dramatismo con lo que Shun le dice a Alice jiji XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otra vez yo jaja bueno sigo con el fic!**

**NADIE POV**

Alice: noooooooooooooo!

Shun: ¿Qué paso?

Alice: no puedo creerlo! Es imposible no es sierto!

Dan: ¿porque tanto drama?

Alice: es lo peor que me aya pasado!

Marucho: encima que tuve que ir a hacerle las compras a Freddy Mercury, gritan y no me dejan ver los teletubies!

Julie: ay dios! ¿Los teletubies niño? eso esta pasado de moda

Runo: alice dinos que paso!

Alice: mi celular se cayo por el inodoro! Buaaaaaa

Shun: uuh

Julie: ay que hacerle un velorio

Alice: snif…snif… bueno

Mas tarde en el velorio….

Todos: que haga un discurso! Que haga un discurso!

Alice: bueno esta bien pero va a ser cortito…mi amado y queridísimo celular, mi gran amor y amigo en los malos momentos y en los buenos, apoyándome cuando la llamada me aviso que me quedarían siete días el me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, este día 9 de julio falleció el mejor celular del mundo, era moderno, con muchas lucecitas, y su rington que me acompaño toda la vida, aun sigo escuchándolo en el viento…mi celular fue y siempre será un celular re-canchero…(musica del banco hipotecario creador de dueños, tarjeta búho)

Todos: O_O

Alice: gracias, gracias snif snif….por cierto ¿shun que era lo que querías decirme el otro día?

Julie: ya se que es…lo presiento

Shun: es algo muy difícil de decirte…

Julie: ya casi se lo dices…

Shun: tu celular era con abono y no con tarjeta

Alice: nooooooooooooooooooo! Porque el mundo de las tarjetas para recargar los celulares es tan cruel! Tan cruel!

Dan: te dije que no se lo dijeras

Shun: y que sabia que hoy el celular se le iba a caer por el inodoro

Marucho: después le compramos otro porque yo no me la voy a aguantar

Julie: Shun pensé que le dirías otra cosa

Shun: ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Julie: -.- no importa….

Dan: ¿ya vieron la nueva novela? Se estrena hoy

Todos: (excepto alice que seguía llorando por su celular) no ¿cual es?

Dan: se llama amor perruno

Todos: O_O ¿amor perruno?

Dan: miren ahí empieza

Todos se sentaron a ver el televisor en el living gigante d Marucho.

_Ahora comienza la nueva novela que han estado esperando…Amor Perruno…_

_Canción de entrada de Amor Perruno_

_¿Quién es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y me olfatea el trasero!_

_¿pero quien rayos es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y se olfatea su trasero… _

_Pamela: yo era una linda perra de raza pura hasta que un día vi a Roderick el perro policía de la esquina…_

_Roderick: pamela yo no pretendía…_

_Pamela: ya se que vas a decirme…pero no voy a perdonarte ¿a quien le ibas a regalar el collar anti pulgas? yo siempre quise uno, es que ¿hay otra perrita súper glamorosa para ti?¿me has estado engañando estas dos horas que llevamos como pareja?_

_Continuara…_

_Canción de entrada de Amor Perruno_

_¿Quién es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y me olfatea el trasero!_

_¿pero quien rayos es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y se olfatea su trasero… _

Dan: ¿Cómo seguirá?

Marucho: me siento…dramático ¡Dan como pudiste chocar mi avión favorito!

Dan: Marucho…tu no me comprendes ese chico no era yo

Shun: entonces ¿Quién era el que me tiro la mochila al agua?

Runo: ¿Quién fue el que destruyo el supermercado y a la vez aplastarme con jabones?

Julie: ¿el que incendio a Pupi?

Alice: ¿el que me dejo un chichón enorme?

Dan: yo no fui…fue mi hermano gemelo perdido

Todos: ¿Qué?

Runo: como pudiste!

_plack!_

Todos: uuuhh le pego flor de cachetada

Dan: tu…ay…sangre…veo la luz la muerte viene por mi…muero…este es mi ultimo día en esta tierra…díganle a mi madre…que el que tiro el flan fue mi padre…

Shun: Dan, solo te pegaron una cachetada…

Marucho: (susurro) sigue con el dramatismo Shun

Shun: a entonces… tu maldita como osas a pegarle a mi sobrino!

Runo: me vengare de ti y de tu sobrino que yace ahí en el piso! Me vengare lord Shun!

Shun: lord shun…me gusta! Bueno sigamos…nunca te dejare que robes mi mas preciado objeto que puede herirme sentimentalmente el objeto que es un diamante gigante que esta debajo de mi cama dentro de dos cajas y con una caja fuerte que la clave es 23 43 45 76 87 no, nunca sabrás la clave jamás!

Runo: tonto me lo has dicho todo wuaajajaja regresare!

Marucho: hola lord Shun…no tengo pistas aunque sea el mejor detective del mundo…viajando por años en todos los países del mundo resolviendo famosos casos…

Julie: y yo su ayudante…que siempre se manda una macana, la ayudante mas famosa del mundo que pierde su lupa, mancha sus zapatos, quema los papeles de investigación y…

Marucho: ya entendieron…ahora sigamos con el caso de su sobrino Dan

Shun: oh mi sobrino…se encuentra tan grave desde que la ataco la villana Runo…se encuentra en el hospital

Una vez en el hospital…(que era parte del living ya que todo esto era un juego que se les ocurrio)

Alice: oh que mal se ve, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho

Shun: no sobrino, doctora¿cree que estara bien para mi cumpleaños

Dan: tio! que amable…claro que seria para tu gran felicidad que yo este presente en tu cumpleaños

Shun: sobrino! Estas equivocado yo solo quiero ver el regalo que me compraste

Alice: O_O

Marucho: lord shun tengo unos resultados

Julie: bueno en realidad son los segundos por que a el primero le tire café ensima…ups XD

Shun: (observando los resultados)aja…aja…no, no puede ser! Villana runo me vengare!

Continuara…

**Bueno jaja ya termine este capitulo…vamos a ver que decian los resultados de las investigaciones de Marucho…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno chicos la tortura ya casi termina tranquilos…**

**NADIE POV**

Shun :y al final ¿Cuáles son los resultados?

Marucho: primero Runo esta loca, por eso le pego una cachetada…e digo le pego un tiro a Dan

Shun: sige por favor

Marucho: segundo…¿Julie que es esto?

Julie: perdon señor esque como a las primeras ojas las manche con café le saque fotocopia, y parece que la fotocopiadora tambien copio la mancha de café…

Marucho y Shun: -.-

Julie: pero creo que decia que runo esta controlada por el villano mas malo de toda la tierra

Shun: ¿Cuál?

Marucho: joe el visiado por las computadores, dicen que su padre era un notebook y su madre era un lapto…

Shun: nooo…¿Cómo que los padres eran computadoras?

Marucho: si eran computadoras

Shun: oh my god!

Julie: tambien esta aliado con Billy y Runo

Shun: ya son las tres tengo que ir a visitar a mi sobrino!

Cuando llego al hospital…

Dan: tio…no puedo verte

Shun: sobrino me compraste el regalo por lo menos?

Dan: si lo tiene la doctora Alice

Alice: aca esta -.-

Shun: no me dejes solo…nooo

Dan: yo…veo otra vez la luz…

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Alice: creo que se murio

Shun: noooo se ah ido

Alice: si eso parece

Shun: me a dejado solo!

Alice: exacto

Shun: y no dejo tarjeta en el regalo1

Alice: uhh gran error

Shun: a y marucho me envio a darte tu nuevo celular…

Alice: sii gracias Shun!

_Cuik!_

Dan: le dio un beso en la mejilla!

Shun: tu muérete otra vez!

En el escondite secreto de los villanos (debajo de la mesa del comedor)

Runo: wuajajajaj tenemos que ir a la casa de Shun (detrás del sofa)

Billy: y quitarle su diamante (pelota de tennis)

Joe: seremos ricos! Wuaajajaja

Runo : y con ese diamante podre revivir a mi Dan!

Billy Joe: ¿? Pero si tu lo mataste

Runo: si pero yo lo queria matar para después revivirlo con el diamante de el Lord Shun

Shun: (espiando) sigue agradandome eso!

Runo: vete de aquí! Como desia mi plan requiere de una logica fenomenal!

Billy y Joe: bueno si vos lo decis…

Yo: hola chicos ¿Cómo va?

Todos: ¿?

Dan: ¿Quién rayos eres?

Yo: la que esta escribiendo esto tonti!

Julie: ¿te puedes meter a tu propio fic?

Yo: creería que si

Dan: tu eres la que me odias!

Yo: yo no te odio

Dan: si me mataste y me odias

Yo: por segunda ves yo no te odio

Dan. Mmm… me parece que estas celosa por lo que paso con Runo…

Yo: ¿celosa de vos? ¿yo? Pero si vos sos un fiero mas o menos, y nunca estaria celosa de una loca que te pega cachetadas!

Marucho: tiros

Yo: eso..loca que te tira tiros!

Alice: y me hiciste adicta al celular!

Yo: eso no lo quise poner vos sola lo decidiste

Alice: ¿asi?

Yo: si

Shun: tu hiciste que me valla mal en la escuela y me quisiste poner vestido de mujer y me mandaste solo con la llamada

Yo: si…e digo no…bueno si la verdad que si fue divertido

Marucho: hiciste que dan chocara mi avion!

Yo: lo puse otra ves en tu casa

Marucho: wii!

Runo: y tu me hiciste ser una loca asesina tontos!

Yo: jiji…eso no cambie nada de tu personalidad

Dan: oye te escuche!

Yo: uh se arma!

Runo y Dan se pusieron a pelear y…

Marucho: pone que Dan se quiebra un brazo

Yo: ok

Y entonces Runo tiro a Dan desde el segundo piso y Dan se quebro un brazo!

Shun: sii!

Julie: aleluya!

Pero todos fueron interrumpidos porque se abrio la puerta y estaban los bakugan!

Todos: volvieron!

Preyas: dejamos a mi tia con mi hermano ya nos canso

Julie:¡sigifica que el fic termino?

Yo: si

Dan: me puedes areglar el brazo por lo menos!

Y entonces el brazo de Dan mágicamente se…

Yo: no mejor no

Shun: ¿no podemos hacer otra tonteria mas?

Yo: no

Alice: ¿recargar mi celuar?

Yo: es con abono no se puede, ¿no te lo dijo Shun?

Alice: cierto…

Yo: bueno toma esta tarjeta recargalo…

Alice: siii!

De repente sono el celular de Tigrera…

Tigrera: si…mama cuenta con nosotros vmos para alla…chau

Todos: ¿Qué pasa?

Tigrera: mi hermanita tigrilla esta enferma tenemos que cuidarla

Todos (exepto lo bakugan): otra vez siiii!

**Fin…**

**Bueno termine un fic aleluya! Esque los otreo los tengo incompletos…bueno jaja este fic fue dedicado a Freddy mercuri (no se porque) a todos los que trabajan en la oficina de la llamada porque se matan trabajando todos los dias! Al difunto celular de Alice, a mis libros de Narnia y a todos los que comentaron bye!**


End file.
